


Hvor meget elsker du?

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swanqueen friendship, swanqueen - Freeform, tragic
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: // SwanQueen-FanFiction //Emma Swan er dybt forelsket i Regina Mills, og Regina er lige så dybt forelsket i hende. Deres liv er perfekt. Deres søn er hos dem, de enes – mere eller mindre – med Emmas forældre. Ja, alt går efter planen. Men mørket har sænket sig over Storybrook. Der såes pludselig tvivl om, hvad der er rigtigt og hvad er forkert...- Vinderen i Once Upon A Time-fandommen i konkurrencen 'Fandommenes Kamp 2016'.





	Hvor meget elsker du?

**Author's Note:**

> Har du ikke set Sæson 1 færdig, vil du finde nogle spoilere i denne tekst. Læs ikke dette, hvis du ikke er færdig med Sæson 1 endnu!

Det var en kold efterårsdag, den dag Emma mødte hende. Regina Mills. Emma gabte højt og længe. Hvordan Regina kunne få det til at se så elegant og katteagtigt ud, var hende en gåde. Emma mærkede noget bevæge sig i sengen, og slog øjnene op i forskrækkelse, mens hun sprang længere over i sin side af sengen - og nær var røget ud over sengekanten.

Emmas hjerte bankede hårdt i brystet på hende, mens hun betragtede dynen hæve og sænke sig i en jævn rytme. Hun genkendte ikke værelset, men en ting vidste hun da: Det var ikke hendes. Hun blev dog mere rolig, da hun fik et glimt af olivenfarvet hud fra skulderen på den sovende.

Kort efter vendte vedkommende sig i sengen. Et kønt ansigt, dækket af korte, sorte hårstrå, kom til syne. Emma smilede til hende, selvom det var åndssvagt at gøre. Hun kunne jo alligevel ikke se det, når de kønne øjne var lukkede. Når de åbnede så vidste Emma, at hun ville se ind i et par brune glober.

Så opdage Emma hvor hun var. Dette rum var, med næsten 100 procents sikkerhed, Reginas soveværelse. Det fik hende til at smile. Hun spidsede læberne, og pustede forsigtigt til den anden kvindes skulder.

”Mmmh…” mumlede Regina og kravlede tættere på varmen fra Emmas krop, halvt i søvne. Emma skulle til at plante et kys på hendes skulder, da hendes telefon begyndte at ringe højlydt. Hun bandede lavt, irriteret over, at hun havde glemt at slå den på lydløs.

Med søvn i øjnene vaklede hun hen imod, hvad der lignede, en stol i mørket, for at finde mobilen. Hvor er du, din lille pestilens?! Ovre fra sengen kom endnu en gang usammenhængende mumlen ud af munden på brunetten. Pludselig hørte Emma et højt bump efterfulgt af en lang række bandeord.

”Emma!” lød råbet. Emma gik ud fra, at den anden havde forsøgt at kravle tættere på hende, og at denne færd havde ført hende ud over sengekanten. Det fik Emma til at fnise, men også at holde sig for munden, for at dæmpe lyden. Hun vidste nemlig, at Regina ikke ville være særlig glad for, at hun sad og grinede af hende.

”Yeah Gina?” svarede Emma og skyndte sig over til sengen, hvor den anden kvinde nu lå på gulvet. Da hun kom over til hende så hun, at Regina havde fået sine ben viklet ind i dynen. Emma måtte virkelig koncentrere sig for at undertrykke endnu en række latterbobler.

”Hvorfor. Er. Du. Ikke. I. Sengen?” hvislede hendes sengekammerat ud mellem hårdt sammenbidte fortænder. Emma vidste udmærket godt, at hun ikke var i kridthuset lige nu, men da hun skulle til at svare, ringede hendes mobil igen.

”Jeg bliver lige nødt til at tage den her!” forklarede hun kort den anden kvinde. Hun flåede telefonen ud af lommen på sin røde læderjakke, og tog den op til øret.

”Ja, hallo?!” Ikke om det huede hende at blive afbrudt i en af sine morgener med brunetten. De var det bedste i deres forhold, fordi de kunne være for sig selv, uden at Henry forstyrrede. Dog ikke forstået på den måde, at nogen af den ville være fri for Henry. Det var bare lidt svært at forklare en 11 årig dreng hvad hans mødre laver øøøhm… imellem benene på hinanden. Eller det ville i hvert fald blive en lettere akavet samtale.

”Sheriff Swan?” lød det spørgende fra den anden ende af røret.

”Ja?” Hun holdt en kort pause, inden hun spurgte ”Hvem taler jeg med?”

”Charming.” Var det korte svar.

”Som i Prins Charming?” lo Emma som troede, at det var en spøg. Hvad hun ikke så, var Regina som pludselig var meget anspændt at se på.

”Emma…” afbrød brunetten den blonde kvinde, men længere nåede hun ikke, før der pludselig kom en bil kørende gennem soveværelset. Emma nåede ikke andet end at dreje hovedet, før den ramte.

Det næste der sker, som Emma huskede, var at hun vågnede op på hospitalet.

…

”Emma… Emma, kan du høre mig?” Stemmen var tåget, og lød som noget der kom fra under en dyne. Alligevel synes Emma at kunne genkende den. ”Emma..? Emma!” lød det nærmest desperat fra stemmen. Den stemme. Den var bekendt. Og pludselig huskede Emma det hele. Regina!

Emma forsøgte at åbne øjnene, forsøgte at svare, men det var som om nogen havde hældt bly på hendes øjenlåg og syet hendes mund sammen. Hun kæmpede og kæmpede for i det mindste bare at åbne øjnene. Det lykkedes ikke rigtig, så Emma gav det et forsøg at løfte den ene hånd. Den virkede! Hun førte hånden op til panden, hvorfra en hovedpine dundrede af sted som et tungt lokomotiv. Det hun kunne mærke var noget blødt, svøbt om hendes hoved. Med fingrene følte hun på det bløde stof og kom frem til, at det måtte være en form for forbinding. Men… hvad havde hun dog lavet, der krævede forbinding om hovedet? Mystisk…

”Emma kan du høre mig?”spurgte Reginas stemme igen, og der var intet i verden Emma hellere ville end at svare hende. At fortælle hende, at hun var o.k. – at alting nok skulle ordne sig. Til sidst fik hun kæmpet øjnene op. Hun så direkte ind i Reginas ansigt, og turde ikke blinke af frygt for, at hun ikke kunne åbne øjnene igen.

”Regina…” lød det lavt og raspende. Der gik yderligere 10 sekunder før det gik op for Emma, at det var hendes egen stemme hun havde hørt. Det gjorde hende forskrækket, for hvor slemt var hun kommet til skade? Hvor slemt stod det til?

En bekymret rynke havde placeret sig mellem Reginas sammentrukkede øjenbryn, men hendes ansigt blev mildere, da hun så Emma åbne sine øjne. Alligevel så Regina ikke helt tilfreds ud. Hvad der så end gjorde det.

”Jamen godmorgen til dig også Regina.” raspede Emma muntert med svag stemme. Det fik Regina til at tage hendes hånd øjeblikkeligt. ”Hvad..?” forsøgte Emma at spørge, da hun blev afbrudt af den ravnhårede, væsentligt lavere kvinde.

”Du blev ramt af en… bil. Vi troede… vi troede ikke, at du ville klare den.” Regina lød bekymret. Hvorfor var hun bekymret? Og så slog det Emma. De var jo sammen! Altså sådan ’sammen-sammen’. Og… hendes forældre var Charming og Snow White, ligesom Henry havde sagt! Hvordan var det dog gået til? Nå, men… det vigtigste var jo, at det fungerede. At alting fungerede. Indtil hun, åbenbart, var blevet ramt af en bil.

Emma lagde sin hånd oven på Reginas, og lænede sig frem af. Det fik Regina til, modsat Emmas forventning, at trække sig tilbage.

”Emma, du er ikke helt rask. Du har virkelig slået dit hoved hårdt.” Det gjorde Emma ulykkelig, for hvorfor kunne de ikke det, når de nu var sammen? Hun forstod det ikke rigtig. Hvorfor opførte Regina sig så underligt?

”Hvornår…” Emma rømmede sig, og forsøgte at få øjenkontakt med Regina, men det lykkedes ikke rigtig ”… hvornår bliver jeg udskrevet?”

”Hvor er de? Mine forældre?” forsatte Emma, da det eneste svar hun fik fra Regina var, at hun bed sig i underlæben, for derefter at suge den ind mellem tænderne. Stadigvæk intet svar. ”Snow og Charming? Hvor er de?” prøvede hun igen.

”Jamen du har da…” begyndte Doktor Whale, men Regina skar ham af både ved at afbryde ham, men også med et tilsvarende strengt blik.

”De er… de er derhjemme. De har besøgt dig flere gange, mens du var bevidstløs, for ingen vidste hvornår du ville vågne.” Igen sugede Regina underlæben ind mellem tænderne, og lagde hovedet spørgende på skrå ”Hvad husker du Emma?”

”Jeg husker… vi er sammen og alle i byen er karakterer fra eventyr, ikke?”

”Ja det, øhm…” mumlede Doktor Whale, mens Regina blot nikkede.

”Godt godt.” mumlede hun, mest af alt til sig selv, lød det som om.

”Men hvornår kan jeg så komme hjem? Hjem til os, mener jeg.” Emmas defination af hjem var tydeligvis Reginas store villa, som de jo delte, efter de var flyttet sammen. Det var det nemmeste – at flytte derhen altså – for så meget plads var der heller ikke på hendes loftværelse hos Mary Margaret, eller skulle hun kalde hende Snow? Hun vidste det ikke rigtig. Det hele var en smule forvirrende.

”Her om et par dage. Du er trods alt lige vågnet op.” Whale sendte hende et medlidende blik. Emma nikkede blot, lukkede øjnene og faldt nærmest øjeblikkeligt i søvn.

De næste par dage gik i sneglefart. De bestod af at sove, spise, få taget prøver, blive undersøgt af lægerne og så dagens højdepunkt: at få besøg af Regina og nogen gange Henry. Ellers skete der ikke rigtig andet.

Da Emma blev udskrevet, kom Regina og hentede hende. De satte sig ind i hendes Mercedes og kørte mod palæet alene. Henry blev passet af Emmas forældre, havde Regina fortalt hende, da hun havde spurgt efter ham.

…

”Jeg kan selv.” protesterede Emma i et irriteret tonefald, da Regina forsøgte at hjælpe hende ud af bilen. Men på trods af Emmas protester, blev Regina alligevel ved hendes side.

”Du har været sengeliggende i flere uger. Du har brug for hjælp til den slags ting. I hvert fald lige nu. Jeg ved godt, at du gerne vil selv, men du skal også passe på dit helbred.” forklarede Regina da hun tog Emmas arm, sikkert for at støtte hende, så hun ikke faldt. Emma mumlede et eller andet, som forblev uhørt for alle andre end hende selv.

Til sidst nikkede hun dog, og lod Regina hjælpe sig ind af hoveddøren.

Regina støttede hende hele vejen til døren, men måtte slippe hende kortvarigt, mens hun ledte efter sin pung i tasken. Det kunne man ikke sige, at Emma var utilfreds med. Men alligevel var hun. Hun savnede den andens berøring - og så havde hun det som om alting snurrede rundt, når hun skulle bære sin egen vægt. Kort efter var Regina der igen.

Hun støttede Emma hele vejen ind i stuen, og hen til sofaen, så hun kunne sidde lidt ned. Egentlig ville Emma helst op i deres soveværelse, men hun kunne også godt se logikken bag, at det ville være uklogt for hende at bestige trapper lige nu. Hun var i forvejen rigeligt svimmel af turen fra bilen og hen til sofaen.

Inden Emma nåede at gøre noget som helst, så havde Regina taget hendes støvler af og lagt benene på sofaen, så Emma kunne ligge ned. Der gik ikke lang tid, før Emma sov tungt.

…

Emma vågnede op til dæmpet, ophidset hvisken. Det var nærmest som om nogen skændtes, mens de hviskede. Emma orkede ikke at åbne øjnene, for hun vidste allerede, at det var Reginas stemme. Hun kunne dog ikke høre, hvad hun sagde, men kort efter kom Regina ind i stuen til hende.

”Sovet godt?” spurgte hun roligt, dog med flakkende øjne.

”Jo tak ’Gina.” svarede Emma og rakte ud efter den andens hånd. En hånd som Regina glædeligt gav hende. Hun gav Emmas et lille klem.

”Vil du godt op og sove i en rigtig seng?” spurgte Regina efter en længere periode med stilhed, hvor de bare havde siddet med den andens hånd i deres. Emma nikkede sløvt og undertrykte et gab. Regina nikkede tilbage, og hjalp Emma op og stå på vaklende ben. Emma havde det som om, at hendes ben var lavet af gummi. Det var dybt ubehageligt…

Hvordan de kom op af trappen huskede Emmas trætte hjerne ikke. Regina førte hende blot til deres soveværelse. Så snart de kom derind trak Emma sine bukser, bluse og BH af, og efterlod en noget målløst udseende Regina, mens hun gik ind efter sit nattøj, bestående af en tanktop og hvad hun ellers havde på i forvejen. Så hun forkert, eller rødmede Regina virkelig?

Da Emma havde trukket i sit nattøj, gik hun over til sin side af sengen og faldt i søvn med det samme. Det eneste hun husker, fra inden hun faldt i søvn, var Regina der trykkede sine læber mod hendes pande.

…

Igen synes Emma at kunne høre den lavmælte, men dog ophidsede, hvisken. Det var Regina igen. Emma listede sig ud af sengen, og tættere på døren. Nu kunne hun pludselig høre, hvad der blev sagt. Eller i hvert fald brudstykker.

”Hvad skal jeg gøre? Emma tror vi er… og jeg vil jo ikke såre hende. Det er altså for akavet… hvor længe skal jeg spille skuespil? Jo jeg holder jo af hende, men ikke på den måde hun tror hun husker. Og hun tror jo at I er… ja, eventyrkarakterer. Det giver jo ingen mening?”

Emma spærrede øjnene op. Hun var målløs, og kunne mærke hvordan tårer langsomt trillede ned af kinderne på hende. Det hele var noget hendes hjerne havde opdigtet? Hvordan? Hvorfor?!


End file.
